


Scars: A Prequel to On a Wing and a Woof

by Reptile_Wing



Series: On a Wing and a Woof [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can I call this a Teaser?, Fantasy AU, I promise that they are all scars, I'm spelling his name with a 'k' here, M/M, No characters were physically harmed during the writing of this fic, One-Shot, Please don't post on another site!, Talk about battle wounds, long-haired Victor, movie-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptile_Wing/pseuds/Reptile_Wing
Summary: Lord Viktor loves to spend time with his love, Yuuri, the Captain of the Guard. Yuuri is strong, and brave, and kind ... but did Viktor just feel a rough ridge of skin?What begins as nothing more than a dreamy and dozy morning, with the light of his life, becomes a learning experience for Viktor about just how dedicated Yuuri is to those closest to him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: On a Wing and a Woof [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Scars: A Prequel to On a Wing and a Woof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonSmurf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmurf/gifts), [Twiglightdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiglightdragon/gifts).



> This is a bit of a hazy prequel to a story I'm currently working on, and hope to post up soon ... just as soon as I parcel it out into chapters and know how many of them there will be.
> 
> MoonSmurf is partially an inspiration for this fic, so I hope she enjoys the gift; Twiglightdragon, I wanted to give you something fluffy to roll yourself up into - tell me if I got it right!
> 
> For everyone, I hope you find this glimpse into my story's world interesting!

Viktor woke up to feel the beginnings of sunlight creep over the skin of his back, Yuuri beneath him as Viktor used his lover as a warm pillow, fingers sliding over skin becoming as known to him as his own, noticing the occasional crisscross of chalk-like scar tissue. "Yuuri?"

"Yes?" The dark-haired captain answered, arms enclosing Viktor's chilling skin in warm arms.

"What are these from?" Viktor trailed his fingers across the two nearest scars, one very near his head and far too close to Yuuri's heart for the young lord's comfort.

"Battles," came the quick response. "One tends to get hurt while fighting others, after all."

"I've seen you in skirmishes, Yuuri," the silver-haired young man countered, "you don't get hurt."

"You've seen me in training with the others, like Chris," Yuuri countered, "so no, I tend not to get hurt during training." He was not going to mention the one ugly freak accident that'd left a burn mark on one of his thighs - the scar, if one could call it that, was nearly gone itself now anyway. Besides, it looked like the mere fact that Yuuri had any marks on his body at all had upset Viktor greatly. "Don't worry about any of them, Vitya."

Viktor felt Yuuri reposition them on the bed and sighed. Normally he'd take that as a sign that Yuuri no longer wanted to continue with the current subject, and so move along, but these marks disturbed him far too deeply to just gloss over them and let the things recede into his memory. Laying there, he said nothing, and just seemed to let his fingers glide over his love's skin in drowsy repose.

For the moment all Viktor did was to take stock of the marks he could see, and worry about the ones that he couldn't; most were collected on Yuuri's torso, hips and thighs. Still, the exercise left him still craving an explanation. "Yuuri," he breathed, running a light touch over a gash that seemed to run over an inch wide and straight between a pair of ribs, "what is this?"

"Emil," the Captain of the Guard stated softly, giving up the fight.

"Emil?" Viktor's lashes fluttered in absolute confusion, "one of your close quarters fighters?"

"He was helping to clear a section of field and didn't see an enemy tracking him," Yuuri admitted plainly, "I did."

"But ... if you did, then ..."

"A good soldier is worth keeping," Yuuri told the young lord, sliding his hand into Viktor's long tresses, and relishing the feeling of the strands sliding over his skin like thin blades of silk, "a good friend even moreso." Moving Viktor's hand with his own, Yuuri took those fingers right back to that same mark. "Emil," he repeated, hand moving a bit lower to a (thankfully) shallow sword strike, "Mickey."

Cao Bin was a strike to the left shoulder which curved like an imperfect half-moon.

Ji turned out to be an arrow strike on the hip Viktor was currently draped over, and which caused him to lean down and kiss it, feeling with his lips and fingers at the slight fray still evident in Yuuri's skin.

"So many marks," Viktor said, voice barely above a whisper.

Yuuri moved Viktor's hand onto one more mark - not the last, as he knew he hadn't named half of them - but it was one he felt he owed to the vision in his arms. Wider than the other strikes, he watched as Viktor's eyes also widened.

"This was from a spear, wasn't it," Viktor asked softly, eyes catching Yuuri's own.

Yuuri blinked. "Yes - yes it is," he admitted, "how did you know?"

"I may not have ever been required by my family to become a soldier," Viktor told him, "but I've been able to ask questions of even momentary friends and learn a thing or two."

"Well, then whoever you've been learning from was a good teacher - it is a spear wound."

"For who," Viktor asked, firmly realizing that a name must be there.

"Chris."

Viktor's breath stopped. "The damage this did," he uttered, fingers and thumb drifting over the mark, examining the edges even just barely there to be felt, "It was ..."

"It was a close thing," Yuuri admitted, "I waited until the very last moment on it."

"Why!?" Viktor's eyes bounced back and forth, between Yuuri's own, before landing back onto that newly terrifying mark. "Why did you wait when moving earlier would have meant neither of you getting hurt?" His arms went around Yuuri and then Viktor shuddered.

There was a slight rustle of bed sheets as Yuuri proceeded to reposition the two of them, drawing Viktor back up to have his ear over Yuuri's heart, his head tucked under the young captain's chin. "Waiting - timing, really - left Chris free for the perfect shot at an enemy general," he began, eyes going a bit hazy as the memory stole over him. "He got off his shot, which went straight for its target, and I moved him out of the way just in time to ensure that rather than having my best archer speared like a pig on a stick, well, yes I got stuck instead," Yuuri admitted with a rye smile, "but neither of us died."

Viktor was breathless. All of that wrapped up in a wound that struck across his love's outer-right thigh between the hip and knee. "Thank you."

"Why," Yuuri asked, blinking as he looked down at the man resting safely in his arms.

"For saving my best friend," Viktor told him, voice wavering a bit. "I mean, I know that I didn't know him then but if you hadn't thought to do that - if you didn't have the skills needed to do that - then he'd have ended up dead that day! And even if his arrow still found its mark, Chris would be no more than a fallen hero! So yes, Yuuri, I thank you for saving my best friend." Viktor tucked his head back under Yuuri's chin and let a few tears that'd been holding off until then fall.

"He's a good soldier," Yuuri remarked, arms encircling him as a response, "but he's also a dear friend of mine, so of course I did what I could to save not only him but others as well."

"My brave hero," Viktor murmured, arms wrapping around Yuuri's waist.

"No, not really," Yuuri breathed, "just your tired captain of the guard, really."

"Still my hero," Viktor replied, kissing above Yuuri's heart.

"I don't feel all that heroic."

Viktor looked up with wide eyes. "You don't?"

"I'm just a simple soldier striving to do my job the best I can, and trying to take care of those who work hard for me."

"And that's something that makes you a hero," Viktor stated firmly, pulling a sheet back up over them.


End file.
